


Astraphobia

by ChiseHatori



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiseHatori/pseuds/ChiseHatori
Summary: Spencer Reid is afraid of thunder and lightning. Hotch comforts him during a particularly bad storm.





	Astraphobia

It was dark and cold. Spencer hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth on his heels. He tried to control his breathing as another flash of lightning brightened the room. A deafening crack of thunder followed, making him flinch. He dug his nails into his arms as fresh tears fell down his cheeks. 

The power had flickered out hours ago. All day, he had sensed the oncoming storm. He had spared fearful glances at the gathering clouds and commented about the dreadful weather. It felt like a dreadful knot coiling tighter and tighter in his stomach. Thankfully, only Hotch had noticed his anxiousness. The older man was no stranger to Spencer’s phobias. In fact, Spencer had often joked about Hotch’s uncanny ability to seemingly read his mind. 

Hotch had redirected his attention from the black sky with a soft touch, a quiet whisper of comfort. Although they had not announced their budding relationship aloud, the entire team knew what was going on. Neither of them had been too shy about sharing small moments in front of the others, but they still pretended to turn their heads for their sake. Spencer always appreciated their consideration; it was nice to have something personal and private with Hotch, until they were ready.

_ Aaron. _

He squeezed his eyes shut. More than anything, Spencer wished that his partner was in the room with him. Hotch had stayed behind at the office to finish paperwork. He had promised to spend the weekend together and kissed him goodbye. Spencer was sure that it would be impossible to drive through the downpour. Briefly, he wondered if Hotch had attempted to call his cell phone. Would he realize that Spencer had accidentally left it on his desk? Does he know that the power is out in their neighborhood? 

Spencer trembled; he felt isolated. He was completely alone in the dark. The rain pelted the bedroom windows like miniature bombshells. The torrent of raindrops pounding against the roof made him feel like the ceiling would collapse. Each thunderous roar shook the foundation of the house. Yet, he was by himself, with no way to contact Hotch. He needed a rock to stabilize him in the overflowing sea of terror that was drowning him. 

_ “Do you know what it means when it rains, Spence?” _

A distant memory bubbled up in his mind. He could recall his mother’s soothing voice whispering in his ear as she held him close. Spencer had been a child, shaking like a leaf in his mother’s arms. She combed her hands through his long hair. A cocoon of blankets was wrapped around both of them. She had pulled him closer, wiping stray tears from his face. The lamp light was warm and serene. 

When he managed to shake his head, she had smiled. _ “It means that God is crying.” _

“Reid!” 

Spencer’s head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice. Footsteps echoed through the hall and up the stairs, a beam of light shining outside the room. Then, Hotch stepped through the bedroom door. His eyes scanned the bed, until he spotted Spencer huddled in the farthest corner of the room. Hotch rushed to his side. The flashlight lay between them, forgotten as Hotch enveloped the young genius in a gentle hug. Spencer sobbed with relief, clutching his lover’s damp vest in both of his hands. 

“I’m so sorry, Spencer.” Hotch breathed. “I’ve got you. It’s okay.” 

Spencer struggled to catch his breath. “Ho-How- “ 

Hotch shushed him. “Spencer, you’re hyperventilating.” He scooped Spencer close, until the younger agent was sitting halfway in his lap. Spencer’s small body felt tense and rigid. He was still holding onto Hotch for dear life. 

“Calm down,” Hotch pressed his hand against Spencer’s cheek and pushed him into his chest. “Listen to my breathing. Match yours to mine.” 

The storm raged around them, but they were only aware of each other. They breathed together, their chests rising and falling in a quiet symphony. The light cast shadows on their faces. Hotch’s heart clenched as he inspected the dark rings underneath Spencer’s eyes, which were red from crying. 

“I should have left with you.” He said. 

Spencer snuggled deeper into his chest. An umbrella of calm had been set above them as soon as Hotch had his arms around him. He could finally feel his anxiety ebbing away. “It’s okay, you’re here now.” 

Hotch’s face was drawn in concern, but he didn’t press the issue. The minutes passed in comfortable silence as the rain gradually lessened. Spencer’s erratic breaths slowed into a more even pace. Even when his grip on Hotch’s shoulders had loosened, neither of them moved to pull away or stand up. 

Suddenly, the lights flickered back on, encapsulating the room in stark brightness. They both blinked in surprise as their vision adjusted to the abrupt onslaught. Spencer could clearly see Hotch, absolutely soaked in rainwater with his hair plastered to his forehead. He leaned forward to brush the dark strands away from his face. “You’re going to catch a cold.” 

Hotch’s lips lifted, his own dark irises gazing longingly into Spencer’s. “I’m more worried about you.” He caressed his cheek.

Spencer leaned into his palm and sighed. “I’m okay.” 

“Your hands are shaking.” 

His lips met Spencer’s and they shared a ginger, slow kiss. They drew apart, eyes still closed, simply inhaling each other’s breath as their foreheads touched. “It’s okay to _ not _ be okay.” 

Spencer nodded, “I know.” He licked his lips, struggling to piece together his thoughts. “I’m still not used to opening up to someone else.” He sagged against Hotch, exhausted. The storm had sucked all of the energy out of his body. 

“We’ll both get used to it.” Hotch replied, his voice soft and reassuring. “Soon it will be as easy as breathing.” 

Hotch climbed to his feet, leading Spencer with him to the bed. He pulled the comforter over and eased him onto the pillows. Then, Hotch removed his damp work clothes. He shrugged off his vest and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing them into a heap on the floor. He removed his slacks and socks, leaving him in his dry undergarments, and slid under the blankets beside Spencer. 

Once the comforter was over them and the light was out, Hotch settled into their usual position: on their sides, his arms wrapped around Spencer and his back against his chest. Only a quiet drizzle tapped on the windowpanes. 

Spencer turned over to face him. “I love you, Aaron.” 

Hotch grinned and kissed him. Their lips moved together slowly, passionately. Their intimacy was surely something special – neither of the men had ever experienced such strong feelings for someone else. 

When they parted, their faces alight with the sheer adoration that they felt for one another, Hotch whispered, “I love you, too.” 

They fell into a peaceful slumber, their limbs tangled together under the sheets and the storm forgotten.


End file.
